28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Selena
Selena is a survivor of the Rage Virus after it originally decimated Great Britain, the husband of the late David, and the love interest of Jim and later Clint Harris. She is also one of the "Manchester Three". Biography Selena lived in London all her life, and was married to David, who treated her with warmth, love and respect, no matter what. She also worked at a chemist's in London and was good friends with fellow employee, Jessica. When the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus occurred and the streets of London were attacked by the Infected, Selena rushed home to find David packing their belongings so they could leave the country. Just then, an infected man broke into the house and attacked and bit David. David killed the Infected, leaving Selena horrified, but was then overwhelmed by the Infection and attacked Selena, forcing her to kill the infected David by impaling him to the wall on a pole. Selena's neighbour, Kirk, then arrived and gave Selena his machete with which to protect herself. He then told Selena to try and survive, like David would want her to. At a later point, Selena's mother and father were infected, forcing her to kill them. She did this to save her brother, but then discovered that he too was infected. The fates of her family led Selena to develop a cold, steely outlook, and to believe that staying alive "is as good as it gets". At some point after the exodus of Britain, Selena met and joined with fellow survivor Mark, and the two made it their mission to fight the Infected. ''28 Days Later On Day 28 of the outbreak, Selena and Mark destroy a building, and a large horde of Infected, with cocktails. This action saves Jim's life, as he was fleeing from the Infected he alerted inside of a church. She and Mark lead Jim down to their hideout (a sweetshop) in the London Underground. After securing their area, Selena tells Jim about the outbreak of Rage and how it killed or infected nearly everyone in Britain. Despite the dangers, Jim insists that he needs to get to his family's house, though Selena tells him not to bet on his parents being alive. The next day, Mark and Selena take Jim across the city to his neighborhood, where they find his parents have committed suicide via drug overdose. Selena tells Jim that he should be grateful his parents died peacefully, considering the alternative. Later that night, she and Mark save Jim from a pair of Infected who were attracted to activity inside the house. When she notices Mark has an infected injury, she immediately hacks him to death with her machete, and leaves with Jim. Upon departing Jim's house, she makes sure he knows that she will kill him, "in a heartbeat", if he ever becomes infected. She further proves that she is willing to desert Jim, when they are chased up an apartment stairway by two Infected and she does not wait for him. It is there the two meet Frank and his daughter Hannah, two survivors who have been living in their apartment. Regardless of their aid, Selena believes they will slow her down while Jim disputes that they need Frank and Hannah just as much as they need them. The four leave the apartment building, and head for the 42nd blockade near Manchester where the "answer to Infection" possibly waits for them. During their travels, Selena slowly realizes that personal preservation is not "as good as it gets" and warms up to the people surrounding her. She steals a kiss from Jim, signifying her attraction to him. Her newfound resolve, however, is shaken when they reach the abandoned blockade, where Frank becomes infected and is killed by surviving soldiers at the blockade. They are taken to the Worsley House, where Major West greets them and he and his men promise to protect them. Selena begins to lose hope, but Jim reassures her that they (and Hannah) will be alright and the two share a kiss. Selena recoils and leaves their room. ]] Later, Jim discovers that Major West has promised Hannah and Selena to the men and tries to escape with them, but is knocked unconscious and thrown into the basement. Meanwhile, the next day, Selena and Hannah are forced into a pair of red dresses to appease the men, but not before Selena gives Hannah sleeping pills to make the experience less traumatic for her. When the infected Mailer breaks into the house that night, Selena tries to leave the mansion with Hannah, but their route of escape is cut off when Mitchell and Bedford return to the mansion. Mitchell leads the two women upstairs, Hannah escapes her captors and Mitchell drags Selena through the house, trying to avoid the infected Mailer and Clifton. When the two are temporarily safe from the danger, Mitchell prepares to rape Selena, but is taken by surprise by Jim who beats him to death. Selena, thinking Jim is infected, readies her machete for the kill. She hesitates, something Jim comments on, and the two passionately kiss for the second time. Hannah reunites with them and the trio flee from the mansion after disposing of Major West. Selena and Hannah take a dying Jim to an abandoned hospital, where Selena successfully revives him. The three then take shelter in a remote cottage. Twenty-eight days after escaping the Worsley House, Selena sews together pieces of fabric (including the red dresses from the soldiers), to create a message ("HELLO") that will get them noticed by passing aircraft. Selena sews the last piece onto the cloth just as Hannah informs her that the jet is coming. The trio unfurl the last piece in the fields outside the cottage as a Finnish jet flies overhead, and Selena wonders if their message has been seen. A helicopter apparently arrived a short time later and rescued the trio. 28 Days Later (comic series) After Jim, Hannah and Selena were rescued, they were taken to France, and were remembered as the "Manchester Three." After Jim was arrested for the deaths of Major West and his men, Selena and Hannah were released and Selena was sent to the Bergen Refugee Camp in Norway, where she lived a life of seclusion. One day, Selena is approached by Clint Harris, who tries to convince Selena to join him on an illegal expedition into quarantined Britain. Selena refuses at first, but when she remembers when she was happy with David, she changes her mind and ultimately decides to go after all. Clint introduces Selena to his team, and Selena and Derrick take an instant dislike to each other. During the journey to Britain, the American military patrolling Britain's airspace shoot at their helicopter. They are forced to land on the Shetland Islands nine miles from Sumburgh, where they find that the Infection has recently spread to the Islands. The group first takes refuge in a hotel, then flee in a hotwired van from the hotel's Infected infestation. At dusk, Selena and the group arrive in Sumburgh and barricade themselves in a pub from the Infected. Selena and Derrick sort out their differences and bet their items in a game of Texas Hold'em Poker. When Hirsch is infected, Selena kills him, devastating Trina. The pub is attacked by Infected which the group are able to fend off. However, during the chaos, Trina bites Selena to try and frame her as an Infected, causing Selena to confront her and prove Trina to be responsible. Selena and the group head down to the port and escape the Shetland Islands aboard a boat and head for mainland Scotland. On the way, an American plane blows up the boat, killing everyone but Selena, Clint, and a blinded Derrick, who swim onto the shores of Scotland and set up a campfire. Selena wants to euthanize Derrick, as he will slow them down due to his blindness, but Clint refuses to allow Selena to do it. When Derrick is attacked by, but saved from, two Infected, him, Selena and Clint head for cover in a Scottish village. When Derrick falls sick and the two try to use cold medicine to hold off the effects, Selena tries again to convince Clint to euthanize the former, but to no avail. The next morning, Selena and Clint try fruitlessly to hotwire a van, and spend the night in it with Derrick. That night, Infected swarm the street and wreck the van. Selena, Clint and Derrick retreat out of the van the next day, only to be stopped by three armed civilians. Selena disarms one of them and orders them to take her, Clint and Derrick to their leader, Kate. Kate takes in Derrick at her safe house, while Selena and Clint go to a pharmacy in Halkirk for antibiotics. When they arrive there, they find Kate had only sent them there to retrieve her son, Douglas. They return to Kate's house with Douglas, but the latter convinces a reluctant Selena to take him with her and her group when they resume their journey to London. American intelligence personnel who are trying to weaponize the Rage Virus capture Selena, Clint and Douglas, and Dr. Billingsworth has Douglas infected in front of Selena as an experiment. However, Selena, Clint and Derrick manage to escape the personnel in a Humvee when the personnel's camp is destroyed by a forest fire and a swarm of Infected. The three commandeer a train from Inverness (although Derrick is killed in the process) and travel to the so-called Kingdom of Edinburgh. Selena and Clint reach Edinburgh, but find that it is warring with Glasgow for resources, and leave south, across the English border. After several close run-ins, Selena is captured by Captain Stiles, and taken to the Worsley House. However, Selena is able to escape when Stiles steps on a landmine, and is rescued by US troops and taken with Clint to District 1. Selena sneaks out of the green zone to visit her old family home, where she remembers killing David. When Selena returns to District 1, the Second Outbreak of Rage occurs. Selena and Clint use a boat to escape across the Channel to France, where they stay for a couple of days. They then leave for New York on a plane from Paris, just as the Infection reaches France. Personality Selena adapted quickly to the new everyday life in the aftermath of the outbreak. This, along with the fate of her family, made her a tough, bitter and emotionless woman on the outside, who has a cold and steely attitude and was willing to do almost anything to survive. She outwardly believed that putting someone else's safety before one's own was a sure way to get killed, and would rarely hesitate to kill her comrades in a "kill or be killed" situation. However, Selena was shown to become more sarcastic, friendly and selfless towards those with whom she bonded. Despite this, Selena would show those who harmed her friends horribly enough no mercy at all, and would become much colder and more callous towards them. Trivia *It was revealed in the [[28 Days Later (comic series)|''28 Days Later comic series]] that the events at the Worsley House concerning Major Henry West and his men (and possibly also Jim's arrest and execution for killing the insane soldiers to save his friends) caused Selena to develop a distrust for the military. *Selena is the only character to appear in more than one piece of 28 Days Later media (excluding Jim, Mark, Frank and Hannah, all of whom appeared in flashbacks in the comic series, as well as Tammy and Andy Harris, who also had a cameo in the comics). *In the comic series, when Selena has a hallucination of the afterlife, it is unknown why Jim isn't among Clint's deceased team and Selena's deceased husband and friends (since in the comics, Jim was executed). However, it is possible that Jim wasn't among the deceased because Selena didn't cause or feel responsible for his death in any way, as was the case for the others. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later characters Category:28 Days Later comic characters